United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the United States '''or simply the '''US '''or '''USA, is a constitutional representative-democratic republic occupying a substantial portion of the continent of North America, on Earth. It is composed of 51 semi-autonomous states under a federal government and the primary country in which the United Liberators Coalition, its primary domestic supernatural law enforcement and research agency, operates. The USA is a member of the United Nations and a signatory of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty. History The United States of America was founded in 1776, and fought a war of independence to break away from the British Empire, which ultimately succeeded and allowed the thirteen colonies to break away from the Empire and form their own federal government. The United States experienced a civil war in 1852, where the issue of slavery (regarding both Africans and Anthro-feralis) and 'states' rights' polarized the country, splitting the union into a Northern and Southern faction. The rebel government, the Confederacy, was defeated shortly after and the country remained whole, though not without casualties and consequences. The Industrial Revolution resulted in a tremendous technological and magical growth, meaning that wizards and witches were now a serious matter to be considered in everyday society and government due to the sudden availability of magical powers due to manufacturing, Red Matter refinement, and wand production that was never available before. In response to this development, the US Department of Magical Affairs was created in 1901. In 1917, the United States joined the First World War, and helped turned the tide against the Central Powers. In 1929, the United States entered the Great Depression, which saw its economy and gross domestic product, as well as the wealth and standard of living of its citizens plummet to record low levels. The United States eventually recovered along with the world around it, and watched as the National Socialist regime rose in Germany. It remained officially neutral when the Second World War broke out in 1939. In December 1941, Pearl Harbor, a US military installation, was attacked, resulting in the United States joining the war on the side of the Allies. The United States fought in both Europe and in the Pacific, and eventually aided its allies to victory. Red Matter, and by extension wizards, were used in large numbers for the first time, with several research and development projects fielded by the United States Armed Forces to utilize the combination of magic and technology to create superweapons that would give the Allies a decisive advantage or potentially turn the tide of the war. Though magic was deployed on the battlefield en-masse, its Axis counterparts also utilized magic to great effect, resulting in both military alliances cancelling each other out when it came to warfare. However despite this, Germany's Rm reserves depleted near the end stages of the war, hastening their defeat when Allied magitech devastated their last line of defenses, with no magical weapons of their own to counterattack.The war was ultimately ended when the United States dropped a nuclear Rm-enhanced bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Red Matter enhanced nuclear weaponry became a staple during the Cold War, during which both the USA and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics both concentrated efforts into nuclear and Rm research, in an arms race of both magitek and traditional science. In the 1970s, the United States developed Rm Magical Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles, and in 1989 launched the magically-powered ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship. In 2013, the US passed the Anti-Anthro Act to limit numbers of Anthro-feralis attempting to immigrate to America and gain citizenship. Anthro immigrants who have already settled into the United States and gained permanent residency are unaffected and are allowed to stay and become full citizens, but no further non-human immigration into the country is permitted. Locations and Features Category:Countries